When a person is outside on a sunny day wearing a head covering with a brim, there are times when the person wants to also wear sunglasses in order to provide additional protection for their eyes from the sunlight. However, there also are times when the person wants to remove the sunglasses from their line of sight, such as in the shade. Thus, it would be advantageous to have a device that removably couples to the brim of a head covering and allows for a simple and quick transition from a use position of the sunglasses, in which a user wearing the sunglasses positions the sunglasses in front of their eyes to protect their eyes, to a non-use position, in which the user removes the sunglasses from his/her line of sight when desired. Furthermore, it would be advantageous for the device to transition the sunglasses from the use position to the non-use position with substantially a hands-free operation. Furthermore, it would be advantageous for the device to keep the sunglasses attached to the brim of a head covering when in the non-use position to eliminate the inconvenience of having to find a storage location for the sunglasses when they are removed from the user's line of sight.